


Wherefore art thou Castiel; a Hogwarts Study

by spiffingtea



Series: A Hogwarts Study [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffingtea/pseuds/spiffingtea
Summary: Cas gets an evening visit at his window. Part of the 'A Hogwarts Study' series.





	Wherefore art thou Castiel; a Hogwarts Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/gifts).



> Just a small drabble I had inspiration for for my HP series. <3

Cas is hunched over the small desk in his quarters. He prefers to do any work in the actual classroom, but there is a distinct lack of privacy there, and he wasn't in the mood for being interrupted.  
  
He doesn't notice the knocks at first; too busy watching the candle flicker on his desk. He assumes it's just the rain increasing, until he hears a voice.  
  
" _Cas_."  
  
He looks up. With a frown, Castiel grabs the wand on his desk, and makes his way over to the window. He believes he can see an outline of someone outside, but it's rather a ridiculous assumption. He raises his hand to the latch, and swings it open, wand ready.  
  
Dean Winchester hovers outside in the pouring rain, perched on his broomstick. He gives a wet grin to Cas. "Hey."  
  
Cas stares. "What are you doing outside?" He asks him, after a long pause.

"Been doin' quidditch practice, of course. Ran over. Can I come in?"

Cas scans him. "No."

Dean's face falls. "Why not?"

"You're soaking. And you're letting the rain in."

"Well, if you let me in, then, I'd be less--"

Cas begins to close the window. Dean throws himself through the window, accidentally tackling Cas in the process. They both end up on the floor, Dean on top of him.

Castiel grunts, trying to pry the sodden Winchester off of him. " _Dean_."

Dean laughs, making no effort to move, and showing no motion to have to resist. "Hey, you haven't seen me all day. You missed me, admit it."

"No. Get off of me."

"Well _I_ missed you."

Cas pauses in his efforts to look up at the man above him. He blinks as a drop of water from Dean's hair lands on his forehead. Dean is watching him, expression soft. He stills.

Cas sighs, leaning his head back against the rugged carpet of his floor. "I anticipated a drier reunion."

"Well, I can think of many ways _this_ is more fun."

"How so?"

"Well, you gotta help me out of these clothes, for starters."

Cas tilts his head. Then smirks. "Who said anything about me helping?"

"Come on now, can't expect me to do all the wo--"

Cas grabs the front of Dean's robes, presses his lips to his. He feels him relax against him, water seeping against his own clothes. Looks like they were both getting undressed.

Cas pulls away, softly scraping his teeth over Dean's bottom lip as he does. Dean has his eyes closed, and he watches him. He exhales.

Dean swears, breathlessly. "Son of a bitch." He mutters, opening his eyes. He kneels, straddling the Professor. "You'd better goddamn enjoy the show."

Cas's smirk doesn't fade.


End file.
